


Therefore

by HYPERFocused



Series: Hyperfocused on Poetry: It Could Be Verse [28]
Category: Peter Gabriel (Musician), So - Peter Gabriel (Album)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Inspired by Music, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Peter Gabriel's "So", distilled.





	Therefore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealgirl/gifts).



I am standing up.  
I come to you defenses down,  
No more denial.

Let there be no doubt:  
This will be my testimony.  
Put your mind at rest.

It's the voice I hear:  
Judge and jury in my head,  
Talking tangled words. 

I see the doorway:  
I get so tired of working  
To be that complete.

All of the buildings,  
Looking down on empty streets  
All the secret things.

The big big city:  
Life is one big adventure;  
I've got to make it.

We do what we're told.  
We dream, doubt, we voice our truths.  
We're told to do war.

Pictures of people,  
Flying, falling, excellent:  
I see the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Track listing:  
> Red Rain  
> Sledgehammer  
> Don't Give Up  
> That Voice Again  
> In Your Eyes  
> Mercy Street (For Anne Sexton)  
> Big Time  
> We,Do What We're Told (Milgram' s 37)  
> This Is The Picture (Excellent Birds)


End file.
